Pains and Promises
by Tartan Queen
Summary: Albus survives the wizarding war, but has somehow suffered a memory lapse. He meets someone who could change his life forever. Hope the story is better than the summary. Please review! Please? This may be a long fic...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not a speck of HP belongs to me. I just toy with JK Rowling's amazing characters and create my own plot. And this story is a bit OOC, and out of canon times. If you do not like these kinds of stories, please do not read. All reviews are appreciated very much! –hint hint-

May potentially become a long fic…I am not sure yet.

Our story takes us back to the grim years of the mid-1950s, in a world filled with the dark, oppressive strictures enforced by the Dark Lord—He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not an immortal or mortal soul dared to utter the feared Dark Lord's name. Whispers of gossip clung to the misty air like thin, delicate threads of gossamer: prone to splinter from the merest provocation…

And yet, in the midst of all adversaries, the rarest flower blooms. The flower that withholds strength, beauty, and goodness…

The tall, thin man staggered up and cast a bleary eye around his surroundings. He ran a weary hand through his auburn hair and looked furtively about him. No one had followed him. Good. He tightened his traveling cloak around his shoulders and trudged along the dense Forest of Dean in Gloucestershire, England. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

Not many would recognize this man. After all, war and famine had ravaged the once-dashing profile of the greatest wizard of all times. Dumbledore's blue eyes were dimmed, his face was more lined. His rich auburn hair had streaks of gray in it, although he was still considered young by wizarding standards. He was still a bachelor. Seeking his identity…his forgotten life…his love.

As he neared the edge of the clearing, he could hear loud, blaring music of some sort. Raucous laughter broke through the still air and startled some crows. Cawing indignantly, the crows took off in a flutter of black wings. Albus approached the lights and paused. Suddenly…

"May I help you?"

Albus turned rapidly and his gaze fell onto the loveliest woman he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

She was beautiful. Absolutely, positively lovely. Her green eyes sparkled up at him, gentle and unafraid. Albus slowly took in her porcelain skin, her long black hair, and her slim figure…so much like a dancer.

Her lips smiled again. "Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you. Can I help you?"

Albus nodded, and then shook his head. He attempted to smile at her.

"Are you sure?" Her beautiful eyes searched his aged face, resting awhile on his piercing blue eyes. Then, she noticed a tiny spark of determination cross Albus' features, and her expression softened in understanding.

"Well…then…I must get back to the theatre; I've cut it pretty close." She turned to go, her slender body almost floating with grace. She took no more than ten steps when she paused and turned around again.

"It doesn't seem very friendly, is it? Running away like this." She took his weathered hand in hers. Her eyes probed his again. "What are you going to do? Will you be all right? What am I to do with you-?"

"I'm . . . I'll be all right," Albus assured her shakily. He shyly stared down at her smooth hands holding his.

"I'm not so sure," she countered worriedly. A silence followed. Albus could barely keep his eyes on her steady gaze. "Listen! How'd you like to see the show? You can sit in my dressing room, you can see the stage from there, and no one would bother you. Then we'd have a little chat, shall we? Just you and I…once the show is done."

After she finished speaking, she waited for his answer. Albus nervously tried to control his stutter.

"That'd . . . that'd be . . . wonderful."

"Good," she said happily. "Come on!"

/-/-/-/-/

Later, Albus found himself sitting in the mysterious woman's room. She hummed to herself, and Albus could hear her clear soprano voice rise and fall like the waves at the crest of the sea. He stared down at his cracked knuckles and wished he could have been more refined…like her.

"Just a second, I'll be with you." Her bright green eyes peeked out at him from behind her changing screen and her lips parted in a smile.

Soon after, she emerged, her long black hair twisted up into an elegant bun. She was wearing her show costume: a tartan mini-dress with a matching Scottish tartan scarf that fell to her knees and a pert sailor's hat. Albus couldn't help noticing her legs elevated and elongated by her shiny black heels.

"Here we are! Well?" she asked, looking expectantly at him. She twirled for him and stopped neatly. "How do you like this? Or don't you?"

He nodded, speechless.

"Good." She smiled at him. She turned and pulled a chair. She sat facing him; her legs on either side of the chair.

"Now talk to me . . . tell me all about yourself. Why are you alone? Haven't you got a place to stay? Or don't you like the place?"

Albus took a long look at her and stayed silent.

"Well surely you ought not to be there. Come now, please. Answer me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked playfully. She leaned forward and smiled even more radiantly. "Cat got your tongue? Make an effort." She said quietly.

Albus couldn't help suppressing a tiny smile as he took a deep breath.

"I'm all right . . . really. It's just . . . my speech. It's just . . . nerves." He gestured to himself hopelessly.

"Well, no, there, see? You're doing wonderfully."

Albus smiled shyly. "Yes . . . that wasn't so bad, was it? You don't know . . . what sort of job I had over there."

"Oh I can guess," she said knowledgeably. "A very successful businessman? An entrepreneur?"

Albus grinned slightly. "There's another thing, though . . . I lost my memory. I don't even . . .know who I am…"

Minerva swallowed and smiled quietly at him. "Well, I know who you are. You're someone who's awfully nice. What do they call you at that place?"

Albus blushed. "I . . . do . . . have a place t—to stay. But I dislike it so—the asylum. I was put there a—after someone found me and thought me mad. I—felt I would really go mad . . . had I stayed any longer in the insane asylum. When I w-was at the asylum, t-they called me Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he said slowly, trying not to let the quiver of emotion overtake his voice. He was not sure if she knew his name. She did not. "It's not my real name, though," he said quickly.

"I like your name . . . it is so utterly unique. But it is awfully long. Do you mind if I just call you Albus? Or . . . Al?" Her eyelashes swept down in sweet embarrassment, a slight rosy blush coloring her cheeks.

"N-not at all."

Her wide, innocent eyes clouded with a reflection of the pain he felt. "Of course, it can't be good for you there . . . a place filled with those poor, lost souls . . . you can't have been happy. . . and how're you ever going to get better if you're unhappy?"

Albus became quiet, remembering that one day.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be happy . . . anywhere . . . just now."

Minerva gazed at him for a split moment.

"But Albus, the war's over!" (meaning the Muggle World War II). "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Suddenly, realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Don't mind me . . . I'm just a foolish girl. I had not realized that the end of the war would be so splendid for some of us . . . and so sad for others."

A glassy sheen covered her green eyes. She blinked and shook her head, as if to clear it of unpleasant thoughts of war.

"Never mind, Albus. Have you any friends? Family?"

"A . . . few days ago, the head man in charge brought in a sweet lady. Perhaps he thought she was my . . . sister." He paused now, head bowed over his trembling fingers. "She wasn't. I . . . would have liked to belong to her."

Minerva stared at him for a few beats then spoke in a choked voice.

"Oh, don't, you'll ruin my makeup . . ." She turned around and dabbed at her eyes. Albus felt bad that he had made her upset.

Albus eyed her after a slightly embarrassed silence." What's . . . your name?"

"Minerva. Minerva McGonagall."

/-/-/-/-/

"Minerva! Minerva, quickly!" Albus turned his head in apprehension to the closed door. Minerva leapt up and called:

"Coming!"

She patted her hair back into the impeccable bun and grabbed her baton.

"Well, I've got to go perform now. I'm terribly sorry to leave so abruptly again. Albus . . ." She looked at him, unsure of herself.

Albus nodded and wordlessly told her to not keep her friend waiting. Nevertheless, her expression remained worried. Quickly, she made up her mind.

"Come, Albus, you can sit near the landing of my room; no one would see you there. You can see the show just fine from here . . ." she took the chair she was sitting on and dragged it out to the hallway. She gently set Albus down in his seat and took a last look at him.

"Will you be all right?"

"I—I'll be fine," he assured her again.

She ran to the end of the landing and looked back. Her brow furrowed with worry and she dashed back.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, biting her lower lip with worry. She scanned both ends of the hallway once more for anybody; no one was there. "It seems awfully hot up here . . ."

"Minerva! _Minerva! _Quick, it's about to start!" Now her impatient friend was climbing the stairs to her room.

"Coming!" Minerva patted Albus' arm and ran down the stairs just as the music was starting.

/-/-/-/-/

Albus watched Minerva as she led her group, singing and dancing so effortlessly and so beautifully. Twice, Albus caught himself staring at her slender figure, and had to give himself a mental slap to focus on the rest of the show. He tugged at his shirt collar; it was awfully warm here, as she had said. He mopped his sweaty brow and almost stood up to find another seat. But he stopped himself; he could not risk being seen after all she had done for him.

Thus he sat, and prayed that her show would end soon. He did not want to stop hearing her singing, but the heat was unbearable. Albus' eyes rolled back into his head as he crashed over, struck with heat stroke. The music kept going, she kept dancing, and the world kept spinning around him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ahh, I am so very very sorry about the almost year-long wait! I humbly ask you to forgive me, and if you will still review I will love you forever. I promise I will update more often now that the break is here. Oh, and of course, I own nothing except handsome Dr. Starling, my OC. :)

"Oh, Doctor, are you sure that he will be all right?" Minerva asked anxiously, dabbing gently at Albus' brow. She turned to wet the towel in a basin of cool water and faced Dr. Starling beseechingly, hope clearly written in her eyes.

"Aye, poor chap. I knew he had the flu the moment I saw him," Dr. Starling declared.

Minerva gave a single nod in gratitude. After casting a long look at Albus, who lay there so innocently, she turned to the doctor again.

"Doctor, there is something I want to tell you. He's from the county asylum."

Dr. Starling met her gaze incredulously. He reached for her trembling hand and clutched it tightly in his own.

"No, it can't be!" He switched his eyes to Albus' feverish body and made a move to approach Albus. Minerva hastily put a hand on his arm.

"Please…please he's all right! Really! He would have been discharged if he had a home to go to," Minerva reassured him. "You-you don't think that they'd come after him, do you?"

Dr. Starling shook his head and then shrugged. Gently, he removed the towel that Minerva was twisting in her hands and placed it back next to the small basin.

"Hard to imagine what people would do these days…" he mused.

Minerva bit her lip and moved closer to Albus, almost protectively shielding him from the doctor's view.

"But, Minerva, if any busybody comes after him… I'll give him what I give the gunner!"

Dr. Starling raised his clenched fist and shook it, as though it were directed at some cumbersome busybody. Minerva smiled gratefully in return and breathed out a sigh of relief. As her eyes traveled back to Albus' tossing form, Dr. Starling turned to leave, after snapping his briefcase closed.

"Oh, Doctor, you are a darling," she murmured, bringing her attention back to him and giving his arm a quick squeeze.

"He's a gentleman, he is. I liked him the minute I clapped eyes on him."

Doctor Starling left after nodding courteously to Minerva. She closed the door and leaned against the comforting solidness for a moment. Then, resuming her quiet efficiency, she took up the discarded towel and wrung it afresh. She pulled the chair up next to Albus' bed and sat down to wait.

/-/-/-/-/

Two hours later, Minerva opened her eyes groggily to the sound of the bedcovers rustling and Albus turning restlessly in his sleep. His eyes were shut tight and his forehead was beaded with sweat. She stood up stiffly and brought a fresh towel to his side. She mopped his brow tenderly and held his hand in hers.

"I-I'm all right…really. It's my speech… I can't…remember…" Albus croaked.

Minerva swiftly reached up to stroke his graying hair gently. The sensation of her cool, smooth fingers gliding through his hair brought Albus out of his delirium.

"Rest now, Albus. You musn't talk," she whispered.

"I-I'm not like the others, I'm really not. I'm all right…please…please don't h-hurt me!"

Minerva blinked rapidly to rid herself of the burning tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, Albus…" she murmured. "You're all right."

Albus looked up at her through a haze of confusion and his hand lethargically crept toward hers.

"I-I can't go back. If I do…I'll never come out! I-I'll be like the others and…" In his agitation, Albus had weakly tried to sit up and push the covers from his shaking body.

Minerva firmly placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed him back to the bed. Albus' gaze on her face was wild, helpless, caged. She shook her head and her green eyes softened as they met his blue ones.

"You shan't go back, Albus. I won't let you. Please...rest now. Just go to sleep."

Minerva smoothed back the covers and stroked his cheek lightly. Albus took one last look at her before his heavy eyelids shut and he sank into a more peaceful slumber now.

As she watched the worried creases on his prematurely aged face smooth away, Minerva sighed deeply and took his large bony hand in her smaller one.

/-/-/-/-/

Hours later, once Minerva was sure Albus was sleeping soundly enough, she gently slipped her hand from Albus' and softly crept down the rickety stairs to gather some breakfast for the two of them. As she passed the blaring music that was still coming from the bar, her stage manager, Biffer, caught her eye and called to her.

"Minerva, remember that your troupe will be leaving in an hour. Say how is your gentleman friend? Is he feeling better? You know he is more than welcome to join us."

Minerva glanced down at her tray and back up at him.

"Oh, thank you, Biffer, he's doing wonderfully. And don't worry, Biffer dear. I'm all packed, and I'll be down in a moment."

She hurried up the rest of the flight and arrived at her room. Balancing the small tray expertly against her hip, she turned the door handle and immediately saw that Albus was awake and looking better than he had when she first saw him.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" she said cheerfully.

Albus smiled at her and pulled another chair for her to sit. Setting the tray down on the bedside table, she gracefully accepted her seat.

"Thank you, Albus," she said.

Albus couldn't help noticing the way her eyes glowed with happiness and her entire being radiated with youth.

"Beautiful," he unconsciously murmured.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Minerva asked, looking up from her pouring the tea.

"Oh-ah…I-I said…how was the show?" Albus asked at random, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Minerva smiled at him and set down the teapot. She offered a plate of biscuits and he took one, gingerly trying not to break the refined dishes.

"Oh—it was splendid. It was our last night, and I daresay the owners of this theatre were glad to get rid of us."

After taking a small, delicate bite from her biscuit, Minerva set it aside and looked into Albus' eyes. He was staring quite intently at her and it made her feel slightly nervous.

"Oh, I see you're packed. That's wonderful; so am I. Our train leaves at ten o'clock."

"Minerva…"

"Hmm? Yes Albus?"

Albus cleared his throat awkwardly and stirred his tea, suddenly embarrassed and unwilling to meet her clear eyes.

"You're sure I can come along? Sure I can be useful? Your manager isn't just taking me on…b-because you asked him?"

Minerva shook her head positively and took his hand in hers.

"Oh, gracious, no. You don't know Sam. He's as hard as nails on the outside but he has a heart of gold. You can take my word for it; the whole plan was his idea."

After a moment's pause, Albus beamed. He sighed deeply.

"I can't tell you what it means, Minerva…to be someone again. To be wanted. It's all your doing."

Minerva beamed back at him and blushed prettily. Her eyelashes swept down and she smoothed her skirt.

"Oh, Albus, how you run on! There's no stopping you once you've started."

She poured him some more tea and sliced a large piece of pound cake for him.

"And now we eat!" Albus said happily.

/-/-/-/-/

Once they had finished their small fare of breakfast, Minerva stood up to take the tray back downstairs. As she did so, her silky skin brushed against Albus' cheek.

"Albus, I'm very happy that you are here. You've added something to our troupe that had always been missing… some sort of reality…a sincere, genuine sort. I want you to know that…you mean a great deal to me."

Albus swallowed and cleared his throat of the sudden hitch.

"And you are my world to me, as well, my…dear."


	4. Chapter 4

They stared into each other's eyes earnestly for a long time, each unwilling to let the other one go. At last, Albus blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Thank you, Minerva," he said very quietly.

Minerva smiled softly in response and bent to press a kiss to his forehead. The moment her lips touched his skin, Albus blushed even harder and felt his face flame with pleasure and embarrassment.

"I'll be right back, Al. Wait for me…actually, since you're all packed, why don't you go downstairs and wait by the stairs? I promise you will be safe. Wait for me there. I'll be down in a second."

Albus nodded and grasped his trunk handles firmly in his hands. Minerva gave him an encouraging nod and disappeared downstairs with a swish of her skirts and a pattering of her heels.

/-/-/-/-/

Now on the rickety old staircase, Albus stopped for the fourth time. He set his trunk down with a gentle clunk and bent double, wheezing and gasping for breath. The air smelled slightly musty and as Albus wiped sweat from his eyes, he noticed a dark shadow ascending the dark staircase.

His heart in his throat, Albus nervously flattened himself to the wall and tried to disappear into the darkness. But there was a light bobbing upwards, and before Albus could consider running for it, the gas-lit lantern was brought right up to his face. Albus' eyes widened at the sight of the dark-haired man leering at him.

"You there. You're just the person I'm looking for. Thought you were clever, did you, when you escaped the asylum? I've got meself a mind to drag your shabby arse back to the prison. And put you behind bars, since that's what we do with you lunatics."

As the jeering man reached up to grab Albus by the scruff of the neck, Albus reflexively brought his fist up and clocked the man smartly across the jaw. The man, caught by surprise, fell like a ton of bricks and went out cold. Albus stood over the man, his breath now coming back in sharp gasps and his heartbeat thundering in his ears. _He had just knocked out a man_.

Suddenly, a quiet inhalation of breath next to his shoulder alerted Albus to another presence. He turned rapidly and saw Minerva's pale face illuminated by the glow of the lamp.

"_Albus!_ What on earth did you do to that man?"

Albus bit his lip nervously and looked down at the prone man.

"I-I…"

"Oh, never mind, Albus! We need to get out of here. Quickly, now come on!"

Minerva tugged at his arm, jerking him out of his stupor, and pushed him down the stairs and outside into the cold air.

/-/-/-/-/

"Albus, it really was bad luck what happened between you and that man. Perhaps it would be safer for you if we got off at Swinton, the countryside."

"Oh, but Minerva…what about your show? I don't want you to sacrifice your future just for me."

Minerva's lips turned upwards in a gentle smile. Her brilliant green eyes locked onto Albus' blue ones and somehow, Albus could see something that resembled love emanating from her gaze. Oh, but that was ridiculous. How on earth could she be in love with him? The idea was simply unfounded.

"Albus, I very much appreciate spending time with you. I would not have imagined a better friend than you."

Albus outwardly smiled at her compliment, but his heart broke. A friend, she said. She only thought of him as a friend. What was he thinking, hoping anyway? He was nearly twenty years her senior, and crippled with a stutter to boot. A lunatic like him couldn't hope to have a beautiful girl like her in love with him.

Perhaps Minerva had noticed a shadow crossing his face, for she took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Her touch warmed him slightly and gave him hope. Just a merest flicker of hope. But it would have to do for now.

/-/-/-/-/

As Minerva and Albus got off the train, after a bittersweet goodbye between Minerva and her friends, Albus stopped in his tracks and looked down at Minerva. She had a slightly sad smile on her face but the light in her eyes belied her expression. She was truly happy to be with Albus, even though it meant giving up her dreams of becoming an actress.

"What a lonely and lovely place," she remarked quietly, looping her arm through Albus'. Her keen gaze took in the misty fog and bleak landscape before them.

"Yes," said Albus. How fitting, he thought sardonically. Lonely and lovely, just the words to describe the two of them.

"We're safe here," Minerva murmured. She tightened the cloak around her shoulders. "Shall we go, then?"

Albus wordlessly turned them around and led the way to the small inn that was half a mile away.

/-/-/-/-/

Albus opened the small door for Minerva, allowing her to enter a quaint little inn. Minerva looked around; the inn really was a cozy little place, with cushions lining the sofa nearby. Albus shut the door with a snap as he dragged in both of their suitcases.

A sprightly, elderly lady descended the stairs and took a look at both Minerva and Albus. What an odd pair, she thought: a ragged looking man and a petite, beautiful lady.

"Morning, ma'am. My name is Mrs. Deventer. Sorry I wasn't down. How can I help you both?"

"Good morning," Minerva replied. She looked at Albus uncertainly and then back at Mrs. Deventer.

"Well…we were actually considering staying here, ma'am," Minerva began. "If you'll have us, of course."

Minerva bit her lip, a nervous habit that she was beginning to acquire. Albus found it quite charming, in actual fact.

"Come, Albus, sit down. You look worn out."

As Minerva led Albus to the sofa, she heard Mrs. Deventer commenting wryly:

"Aye, he does look poorly, the poor dear. But I do have a nice double-front. Sun comes in all day. Just the thing for your husband, I think!"

Minerva blushed faintly and bestowed a slightly embarrassed smile upon Mrs. Deventer. Albus was grinning slightly.

"Ah, well…he's not my husband. N-not yet, I mean. We're just…sort of…engaged, you see."

"Ohh," Mrs. Deventer said, her bright black eyes sparkling. "Well, I've got two nice rooms adjoining withholding the cold and with a view of the lake. If you'd follow me…"

She fluffed herself up and tottered up the stairs again. Minerva watched her go with a red tinge still coloring her cheeks. She turned to Albus, who was looking at her with an almost mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, Albus Dumbledore, really!"

Albus chuckled.

Minerva gathered her cloak around her slender frame and fixed Albus with a piercing mock-glare.

"I had to tell her we were engaged. You know…to ward off suspicion. You don't mind, do you? Oh, of course you—"

"That was charming, Minerva, dear." Albus said bravely. He grinned more broadly now, a ghost of his lost cheekiness coming back to him. Minerva smiled back and put her hand on his arm.

"Oh, I know you will get better. You will, won't you? Say it for me; I want to hear you say it."

"I will."

Minerva found herself lost in the sheer blueness of Albus' eyes and thus, gave a small start when Mrs. Deventer poked her head down the stairs and said, now indignantly:

"I thought you wanted to see the rooms!"

/-/-/-/-/

The weeks passed and Albus found himself thoroughly enjoying the fresh country air and scenery. His speech had greatly improved; his stutter was almost gone by now. The sun had bronzed his pale skin and given him a glow that made him look ten years younger. The weeks that passed also saw a deepening of his relationship with Minerva. Albus could swear she looked lovelier with each passing day.

So, one day, he decided to pluck up his courage and make the most important decision of his life.

Minerva had readily agreed to a picnic by the lake, since it was Sunday and the weather was warmer than it had been of late. She, along with Mrs. Deventer, prepared a picnic basket containing bread, roast beef, cheeses, and milk. Minerva also had promised Albus a special surprise: and that was a lemon meringue pie, since he had mentioned long ago how much he fancied lemon drops.

When she almost was ready to leave, Mrs. Deventer pulled her sleeve and handed her an envelope, addressed to Albus. The envelope was thick, and had an official looking seal on it. Minerva was dying of curiosity to know what the envelope contained, but she decided to let Albus open his letter.

Albus had agreed to wait for her by the lake, since both Minerva and Mrs. Deventer shooed him outside early so they could prepare the picnic. He fell into a light doze as he leaned against the oak tree, but the rustle of Minerva's skirts alerted him to her presence. Nevertheless, he kept his eyes firmly shut until he could smell the nearness of her perfume.

Minerva glanced quickly at Albus and noticed that he was still asleep…or at least feigning sleep. She tilted the envelope to the light and tried to decipher what was inside.

"if I were you, I'd open it," Albus said clearly.

Minerva started and sharply inhaled.

"Oh, Albus, you gave me a start! I was dying to know what this is…it came in the mail for you today!"

Albus chuckled and patted the seat next to him, indicating that Minerva should sit.

"It's from Liverpool," Minerva said, giving him the envelope.

"Oh, I say, so it is!" Albus said, examining the crest carefully. "Liverpool Mercury, Managing Secretary Samuel C. Hess."

"It must be about that article you wrote two weeks ago!" Minerva concluded excitedly.

Albus looked at her in wonder. "Yes, I suppose it is…"

"For heaven's sakes, Albus, open it!" Minerva clasped her hands in her lap and waited impatiently as Albus ripped open the seal.

Albus laughed indulgently at her impatience and unfolded a piece of heavy parchment, where a small check fell out.

"It's a check!" Albus murmured, breathless with anticipation.

"I don't believe it, let me look," Minerva snatched the letter from him and scanned the contents.

"It's a small check, but it's a _check!_" Albus gasped, stunned.

"Oh, Albus, how wonderful! Aren't you terribly happy?"

"Yes, I am. Means an awful lot," Albus replied, awestruck.

"Albus, I'm so proud of you." Minerva said sincerely, squeezing his hand gently. Albus chuckled again and stroked her soft skin.

"Didn't know you had an author on your hands, did you, Minerva?" he teased.

Minerva shook her head and beamed at him. "Of course, I knew you were good, I'm not the least bit surprised that you are given this honor!"

Minerva smoothed out the picnic tablecloth and brought out the cheese and bread.

"Albus, I wonder if you were a writer. Before the war, I mean."

"Yes, I wondered that too," Albus said lightly. "But the present's looking up, and I just want to live the present…with you."

Minerva gave him a devoted smile and resumed her unpacking. "Isn't it marvelous imagining what your past could have included? Why…you could even be married, Albus, who knows?"

Her last remark dimmed Albus' eyes for a moment. No, he was fairly sure he had never been married. How could he have been? When he met Minerva, everything had changed.

"Nonsense," Albus declared, his smile fading slightly when Minerva eyed him with a mixture of uncertainty and…was it pity?

"Well, how can you be so sure?" Minerva countered.

Albus swallowed and thought of what he had intended to do today. He still wanted to do it, more than anything.

"Well…because…" Albus stopped, suddenly self-conscious of the way his hands were shaking slightly.

Minerva gave him her full attention and set down the platter of roast beef on the side.

"Hmm, Albus, what is it?"

"Minerva I wonder if I can make a living out of writing—"

"Of course you could!"

"A regular income? And be independent?" Albus pressed.

Minerva blinked up at him, confused. She had never thought of him as dependent on her, why he was getting along so well. "Why not? I'm getting quite good at typewriting…I could be your assistant," Minerva joked with a smile.

Albus knew this was his chance. He leaned closer to her and took a deep breath. Her sweet perfume permeated his senses and temporarily occluded his mind.

"Minerva…it's a lot of nerve, but I'm—I've… fallen in love with you."

There. He had said it. Now he looked up anxiously into her deep green eyes and saw her brow wrinkled in even more confusion. He desperately wanted her to believe that he loved her. He loved her so much.

Minerva's mouth turned down and she looked unhappy. In her heart, she knew she loved him, ever since the first day she had found him skulking the dark streets of Melbridge. But she was just a young girl, and Albus was handsome, in his prime. He could have a beautiful wife at home and children too. She was too young…to understand.

"No…no, Albus, you haven't. You're just being a gentleman."

Albus widened his eyes in surprise. Had she just refused him?

"No, Minerva. I've never been more serious in my life. I'm asking you to marry me…" Albus cast a rueful glance at the fallen check. "On a check for twenty pounds. I know it's not much, but I can work hard...make you proud of me."

Minerva smiled slightly now. "Albus, please, you know I'd just take you up on your promise. I'm just that shameless. I've run after you since the day I first saw you, you know I have. I've never let you out of my sight since then…"

"Never do it, Minerva," Albus whispered, bringing his fingers to comb gently through her dark tresses.

"Wh-what?" she murmured, never taking her eyes off his serious face.

"Never leave me out of your sight. Never again."

"Oh Albus. You do mean it…you do w-want it?" Her hands came up, shaky and clammy, to stroke the graying hair at his temples.

"Minerva. My love. My life—began with you. I can't imagine a future without you…always by my side. Please…won't you say yes?"

Minerva's breath caught in her throat. Albus had never looked so dear to her as he did now. Her lips trembled as she whispered:

"Oh, I better say yes before you change your mind."

Albus brightened.

"It's yes, darling."

Albus let out a gusty breath that he did not know he had been holding. He fell back and onto the soft green grass, now feeling lighter and happier than he had ever been. He had just asked Minerva to be his wife. Beautiful Minerva, who had the grace and beauty of a goddess.

"Oh, now…now I can relax!" Albus closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. He had taken a sandwich in his hand and now he took a large bite out of it. Minerva still sat where she was, stunned at the turn of events.

"Albus…"

"Mmm?" Albus murmured, with his mouth full. He reached his hand out to run his fingers down the silky skin of her forearm.

"Darling…you proposed to me…and I've accepted you, but…"

Albus' ears pricked up at the word "but". He hastily set down his sandwich and gazed earnestly into her eyes.

"What is it, Minerva? What?"

Minerva's wide eyes met Albus' and she sighed in impatience. She turned away from his beseeching gaze and looked out toward the horizon.

"Albus, do I _always _have to take initiative?"

When she saw that he still looked bemused and half-hopeful, she shook her head and lowered her eyes. She cleared her throat nervously and smoothed her skirts.

"You're supposed to kiss me, darling."

"Oh," Albus said, embarrassed that he could have forgotten. As he turned her body towards his and pulled her head into his lap, he saw the blush that was creeping up her high cheekbones and smiled tenderly at her. He slowly bent his head down and at last, at long last, brought his lips to Minerva's, kissing her with all the passion and devotion he held for her in his heart. Always.

A/N: First off, special thanks to my wonderful reviewer skyesmommy! Secondly, yes, I know a lot happens in this chapter. Please review, since you've reached the end of this chapter anyway. Come on, you know, it's depressing to see a chapter get 3000 hits and 0 reviews. Sooo…please take five minutes and make sure that review button still functions. :D Coming up next: wedding bells and MMAD bliss.


End file.
